


Sweet

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-05
Updated: 2010-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1653539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Sweet

"You bought me chocolates." Severus looked at the box of Honeyduke's finest dark chocolate assortment and then back up at Har—Potter. 

Who just happened to be blushing like a school girl.

Well. 

"I heard you liked them." Potter's face was so open, so...kissable.

"You heard?" Severus continued watching as Potter bit his lip and ran a hand through his messy hair, as he'd always done when he was nervous ever since his first day at Hogwarts.

"I asked Professor McGonagall, actually." 

"Thank you, Harry." 

Potter grinned that confident smile Severus had yearned to see—finally directed at him.


End file.
